Together Again
by Rainy1864
Summary: Edward never came back to Forks after he left Bella in "New Moon." 40 years later Bella is alive and now a hot new singing sensation, but some things are not right. Now Edward goes to her and tries to find out why. Summary sucks but you just gotta read it
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay here's the deal, I promised myself I would never make one of these overrated fanfics where Bella gets pregnant or becomes a pop star. Well, due to a bet that one of my friends and I had where I said that no matter what happened, Bella would never ever get rid of her truck or let Edward toy with it to make it faster. Well my friend said that by some miracle, Edward would con Bella into getting rid of her truck/fix it. Whoever lost the bet had to write one of those stupid overrated fanfics. After reading the first chapter of Breaking Dawn I did in fact learn that I lost the bet. So here it is folks, hope you enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own the song "Bleeding Love" and Obviously I don't own any of the Twilight and Moonlight characters, if I did I wouldn't be writing fan fiction now would I?**_

**EPOV**

It had been almost forty years since my family and I left Forks. I still thought of her every single day and everything reminded me of her. I tried to comfort myself in thinking that she had found someone else and had gotten married and had children. That's what I tried to tell myself, yet I couldn't help but wonder. Then the day that I never thought would come came, and that's when I saw her again.

We had settled down in Juneau, Alaska and that day everyone except me were downstairs watching a day time talk show. Alice was excited because a new up and coming singing sensation was to be making her debut. I tuned out her mindless excitement and chatter and focused instead on a picture of Bella and I. That's when I heard Alice.

"Oh my God!" Alice screamed from the living room. "Edward get down here now! You won't believe this!" I sighed and made my way downstairs. I tried to see what it was that she was so excited about but she blocked me out by reciting the French alphabet forwards and backwards. "What is it Alice?" I asked. Her eyes as well as everyone else's were glued to the television. "Edward look!" I turned to look at the screen and I felt my heart swell with excitement and disbelief. "No." I said shaking my head. "No, it can't be."

Alice nodded and grinned. "It's true, Bella's alive." There she was. My Bella. Standing there as beautiful as ever.

"Well i'll be damned," Emmet breathed. "How do you think it happened?" he thought.

"I don't know," I answered out loud.

"Shut up you guys and listen!" Alice ordered.

"_Here today singing her debut single "Bleeding Love", we are proud to present to you Bella Blake!"_

"I wonder why she changed her last name?" Jasper thought.

"Ironic song title isn't it?" Emmet chuckled. The music started and my angel began to sing.

_Closed off from love  
I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough  
And it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass  
Before you know it you're frozen  
_

_But something happened  
For the very first time with you  
My heart melts into the ground  
Found something true  
And everyone's looking around  
Thinking I'm going crazy_

But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open

Trying hard not to hear  
But they talk so loud  
Their piercing sounds fill my ears  
Try to fill me with doubt  
Yet I know that the goal  
Is to keep me from falling

But nothing's greater  
Than the rush that comes with your embrace  
And in this world of loneliness  
I see your face  
Yet everyone around me  
Thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe

But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open

And it's draining all of me  
Oh they find it hard to believe  
I'll be wearing these scars  
For everyone to see

I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love.

"Wow, I had no idea Bella could sing!" Alice gushed.

"Nor did I," I admitted. I couldn't help but stare at her beauty that was already permanently etched into my mind. I couldn't help but notice however, that her eyes were the same beautiful brown as they always had been. They were neither red nor gold as they should have been. Alice must have also noticed.

"Have any of you noticed her eyes?" she asked. Everyone nodded and continued to stare intently at the t.v. Screen. Everyone applauded her performance and gave her a standing ovation. Bella was beaming and she bowed low in appreciation.

"_Bella Blake everyone!" _the host announced again. _"Bella will be starting her cross country tour next week starting in Anchorage, Alaska and performing in every state ending with a concert in Hawaii! Anything to add to that Bella?"_

Bella smiled and looked directly in the camera as she spoke. _"Ya, I just want to say that I hope __everyone__ will come to my concerts and I know that they'll have a great time._

The show cut to a commercial and everyone turned to look at me. "What do you think Edward?" Carlisle asked, "Do you want to go to her concert next week?" I debated with myself on whether or not we should barge into her life again. But I knew; I knew that I couldn't say no. There were so many questions that needed so many answers. "Yes," I replied. "Yes I think we must."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own the song "Bleeding Love" and Obviously I don't own any of the Twilight and Moonlight characters, if I did I wouldn't be writing fan fiction now would I?**_

**BPOV**

As I stood backstage of the _Early Morning Show,_ I was almost shaking with nervousness. I couldn't believe I had let Josef talk me into this, and made me think I could actually do this. I couldn't help but think though that maybe, just maybe, Edward would be watching; that he would see me and come find me. I glanced over at Josef as he was putting his cell phone away. He smirked at my nervous expression and came over. He gripped my shoulder and and tried to comfort me. "Hey don't worry about it, you're gonna be fine." He said.

"And what if I mess up or I just totally freeze or I just die of embarrassment?" I asked. Josef chuckled.

"Well you don't have to really worry about the third option considering the fact that a vampire can't die that way, as for the other two, well, those could definitely happen." I glared at Josef angrily.

"You are not helping my situation." I growled.

He smiled mischievously. "I know you can do it," he said.

"How do _you_ know?" I asked.

"How do I know? Well it's simple, I'm your sire, and all of my fledglings are outstanding little overachievers," he said as he reached over and tousled my hair. I rolled my eyes. "Wow, when you say it like that, I now have an abundance of self-confidence." Josef chuckled. "I thought you might, now go give them hell Bella." I heard the host from outside of the curtain announce me.

"_Here today singing her debut single "Bleeding Love", we are proud to present to you Bella Blake!"_

I took a deep breath and put on an over exaggerated smile and took my place front and center on the stage. The band began to play and I closed my eyes and ignored all of the eyes that were staring at me. I pretended that I was back in my old room in Forks singing by myself and I didn't feel as nervous as I felt before. Before I knew it, the song had ended. The audience roared with applause and I couldn't help but smile. I sank into a deep bow and I hoped with all my hope that he was watching. _"Bella Blake everyone!" _the host announced again. _"Bella will be starting her cross country tour next week starting in Anchorage, Alaska and performing in every state ending with a concert in Hawaii! Anything to add to that Bella?" _I knew what I wanted to say at first. I wanted to say 'Edward Cullen I love you so much and I want to see you' but I knew that I couldn't, I ended up saying "Ya, I just want to say that I hope everyone will come to my concerts and I know that they'll have a great time." The man behind the camera gave the thumbs up signaling that we had cut to commercial. The host turned to me and grinned. "That was astounding Ms. Blake," he said. "It is 'Ms.' isn't it?" he asked. He inched closer to me and I smiled in returned and backed away. "Sorry, but i'm seeing someone," I said sweetly. I jogged back to where Josef was waiting and I noticed him grinning. "What are you smiling at?" I asked.

"I told you you would do great."

"Yeah, well, I guess I did okay," I admitted.

"You did more than okay, as a matter of fact, to celebrate I just called in to have a couple of freshies delivered to the house."

I sighed dramatically, "Josef we've been through this!" He glowered at me from behind his expensive sunglasses.

"I just thought that maybe you would be willing to make an exception for one day, you're almost as bad as Mick for God's sakes."

I laughed. "Come on Josef, let's just go home."

"One of these days Bella..." he trailed off.

"Keep dreaming Josef, just keep dreaming."

**EPOV**

I counted down the days restlessly until I would see Bella. I couldn't believe that she had ended up as a vampire after all. This was not the life that I wanted for her and I would give anything for her to be human again. But the thing that puzzled me most was how she looked nothing like us, in fact she looked exactly the same as she did when she was human. Was this even Bella? Could it be some other person who looked like Bella? The thought immediately popped into my head that maybe, just maybe, this was all a coincidence. After all, Alice would have seen her becoming a vampire... wouldn't she? "Yes I would have Edward," Alice answered. I turned to her expectantly. She smiled. "I saw you coming to ask me about that." I smiled and sat down on the couch. " Why didn't you see her still being alive until now?" I asked. Alice came over and plopped down beside me. "Honestly? I have no idea. I suppose it's because after a few years of looking after her after we left and nothing bad happened, I sort of just tuned her out. Besides, after forty years what was I suppose to look for?"

I sighed. "I suppose you have a point."

"Of course I do!" She replied happily. "Now I just called and ordered our tickets and I also took the liberty of getting us all backstage passes!"

I chuckled. "Well, you've thought of everything haven't you?"

"Of course I have, now I think that it would be wise if you went out and bought a new dress shirt," Alice advised.

"Oh? And why is that?" I asked.

Alice giggled in sheer delight. "You'll see!"

**BPOV**

Josef and I hurried out the back of the studio and into a mob of people screaming my name and fawning over me. I smiled nervously as I slid on my sunglasses. The sun was horrible today and I already was feeling a little sick from being out there for only a few minutes. Despite that, I stopped and signed a few autographs before Josef ushered me to the waiting town car. I waved to my fans before I slid into the car.

I sighed in relief as I slid my sunglasses off. The windows were tinted and the driver had cranked up the air conditioner until it was a pleasant 58 degrees. Josef's cell phone buzzed from inside his pocket and as he glanced at the number, he growled. "What is it now?" he asked angrily. With my sensitive hearing, I could hear a terrified human on the other end informing Josef that one of his stocks went down and he had just lost fifteen million dollars. I smiled as I remembered how an intern had fainted from sheer fear when told that he had to be the one to break bad news to Josef. "Well get rid of it you idiot!" he yelled. "Next time one of my stocks go down, sell it before you lose me anymore money or I'll rip your throat out! Do I make myself clear?" The man on the other end whimpered apologies and promised to do better next time. Josef snapped his phone shut and shoved it back into his pocket. "Have you ever considered anger management?" I asked. Josef growled and his eyes silvered. "Not now Bella." I

shrugged."I'm just asking." I took the glass bottle full of blood out of the little cooler in the car and handed it to him. "Here, you look like you could use a drink."

He sighed. "You're right I could use one." He took the bottle from me and opened it. He took a swig and relaxed slightly. "I have some business to take care of before I fly out to Alaska with you," he said. I cocked an eyebrow in question. "So I'm going out alone?" I asked.

"Just for the first few days, we're going to be there a whole week for Christ's sake." He took another drink from the bottle and passed it to me. When I was human, the smell of it would have nauseated me but now it had seemingly no effect on me other than making me hungry. "Speaking of Alaska," he said. "Why are you so anxious to start the tour there?" he asked. I took a drink from the bottle and set it back in the cooler. "I don't know, it just seemed like a good idea at the time, you got your cold temperatures and the sun doesn't stay out for long, it's very vamp friendly," I said.

Josef smirked. "And it would have absolutely nothing to do with _him_ would it?"

"I don't know who you're talking about," I said too quickly.

"You know damn well who I'm talking about," Josef chuckled. "Bella I know you all too well, plus you are possibly the worst liar I have ever known in my lifetime and that's saying something."

I sighed and stared out the window. "It might have something to do with him," I admitted.

"Do you think he would even show up at the concert?" he asked.

"I hope so," I murmured. "I really hope so."

**EPOV**

"Edward will you please try tone down your emotions a little?" Jasper pleaded.

I looked over at Jasper apologetically. "Can you blame me?" I asked.

Jasper smiled and shook his head. "No I can't," he said. "I also can't get over the fact that Bella's a vampire, I wonder who would have turned her?" he asked.

"I don't know," I answered. "But what I don't understand is, why she looks different from the rest of us?"

"Just one of the many questions that you'll have to ask her I suppose."

"Jasper, do you think there may be a possibility that that may not be Bella?"

"Edward, you of all people should be able to tell Bella apart from a look alike, why don't you tell me?" I knew jasper had a point and I knew what the answer was. "You're right, I know Bella better than anyone," I said. "And in two days I'll be able to see her again."


	3. AN

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Okay, I know it's been ages since I have updated this story, but the once sudden inspiration that provoked me to write "Together Again" is gone. Sad I know considering that there were a few of you who liked it. I haven't done any new work in ages and I plan to work on a couple one shots very soon and perhaps a few more "Notes with Edward and Bella" Now I don't plan on updating "Together Again" anytime soon which is why I would be willing to give it to someone else to work with. But I am not just going to give it to just anyone, my writing creations are important to me so if someone wants it, let me know why you want it and what you plan to do with it. You can just send me a message via a review. So sorry guys and I promise I will have a new creation up sometime this month.

Toodles all!! :D

Vampgrl


End file.
